Emrys Is A Good Man
by RainbowFez
Summary: Outside the walls of Camolot Merlin spies on Mordred as he tries to convince Morgana Enrys is not the enemy. Before the night is up his true feeling are revieled. Even Merlin doesnt know how to feel about it.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Merlin fanfic. It's just somthing i threw together cuz i was board. It's unbataed (How the heck is that spelled) so i apoligise for any spelling or grammer errors. Please I'd love your reviews. I hope you liek this. I had another longer story but it was corupted :( so this one shot will have to do.

* * *

Merlin his behind a tree as Morgana moved through the forest. He'd seen a crow fly into a castle window that morning and knew Morgana was coming. It wasn't hard to pinpoint her as she came closer to the citadel. He wasn't great at detecting other's magic but Morgana's was very distinct and he was looking for it. It had been about half an hour and still no one had met her. Merlin almost thought they weren't coming. That would be a mistake though. Morgana would definitely not take being stood up nicely. A voice cut through the darkness.

"Morgana" Mordred said, stepping out of the darkness. Merlin froze. Why did it have to be Mordred? The prophecy cannot be progressing this quickly. He'd though he had years but by the look on the knight's smiling face he highly doubted that.

"Mordred" Morgana called in a voice that sounded so much like the old Morgana. "I was afraid you had been caught."

"They couldn't catch me" Mordred promised, hugging the witch. They stayed in their embrace for a moment before releasing.

"Mordred what is it?" Morgana asked. Mordred had a dark look in his eyes. It was the same look Merlin had saw in the water.

"Morgana I plead with you to stop this. Arthur is not your enemy. He is a good man." Mordred said, looking up at the other woman. The forest went silent. Not even the breeze sounded.

"What has caused this" She hissed, the old Morgana vanishing instantly. "Do not turn on me. I thought I could trust you."

"You can Morgana" Mordred said in a sweet but desperate tone. "You have been blinded by fear. I came here to try and explain. I've lived in Camelot. I've seen Arthur…"

"Do not speak of Arthur" Morgana growled, madness seeping into her voice. Her behavior matched her hair. "That man murdered hundreds and he does still. He is a tyrant just like Uther."

"No Morgana. He's nothing like Uther. He doesn't hunt druids. He…"

"Magic is still illegal." Morgana almost shouted. "He would kill you without a second thought. Can't you see Mordred?" She growled.

"Morgana…"

"You have turned your back on me! Just like everyone else!" Her rage began to grow.

"Morgana…"

"I thought you cared for me" She shouted. "You were the last person I cared for but now I see I meant nothing. How could you…" Her voice cut off and her mouth turned down to a sneer.

"Morgana?" Mordred asked slowly.

"It was him" She hissed, her voice low and menacing. "This is the work of Emrys." Mordred opened his mouth but was interrupted. "Do not listen the lies he speaks. He is a deranged old man. He knows nothing." Mordred gave her a sad look.

"Emrys is not deranged and he is not the enemy. He's a friend" Mordred sighed. Merlin couldn't breathe. This was it! His identity would be revealed. Morgana would know.

"You know who Emrys is!" Morgana exclaimed. There were so many emotions in her voice that neither boy knew how to respond. "Then he lives within the walls." She said more to herself. "But if he does than Arthur would have recognized him."

"Please Morgana" Mordred started again.

"Unless he is disguising himself." All three stood stock still.

"No. He's not in disguise, not in Camelot." Her head whipped to stare at Mordred. "Is Emrys even an old man!" Mordred didn't respond. "Answer me" She screamed, advancing on the knight.

"Emrys is a good man" Mordred said firmly. Merlin watched from behind the tree. He did not expect what happened next. Mordred was flung across the ground into a bolder.

"Traitor" Morgana screamed. Her words turned to the old religion. She showed her true power. Merlin watched as she flung spell after spell at the man she claimed to care for. It wasn't until Mordred lay still that she turned to leave. She did not look back.

Merlin jumped from behind the tree, rushing to Mordred. His hands flew to his wrist. There was a pulse but a week one. Merlin couldn't bear to look at the boy who had just called him a friend, not now that his skin bubbled and burned. Even Magic wouldn't be able to completely fix this damage. Merlin did his best though. He concentrated all his magic into the simple healing spells he knew.

It worked enough. His skin might still be scared for life, most of his body black from fire and his left side of his hair permanently burned off but his pulse beat stronger. Merlin forced himself to look at the boy he hated so much. He checked his body but everything seemed to be healed. He nearly jumped when a pair of eyes flittered open. Merlin gasped and jumped away. His eyes once piercing blue were now light gray almost white and covered in blood. It pooled from the sides of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Morgana" He said in a whisper. "Please forgive me. You just need to know I care. I love you and I always will. But I love Camelot its king and queen…. And him" his voice nearly gone. "Emrys is a great man Morgana and I love him, more than I ever thought I could. Know that I may care for you but I will defend Emrys with my life, to my final breath." Mordred gasped, his blind eyes searching for light. "Goodbye Morgana. You'll always be the mother I never had." With that Mordred closed his eyes and fell silent. Merlin pushed the words away. He couldn't think about this, not now!"

He pulled Mordred up with a grunt and began walking. He dragged the boy along by his waist, hoping that they wouldn't run into any guards. They needed to get to Gaius without any questions.

* * *

Mordred awoke the feelings of bandages covering most of his body. The memories from last night came flooding back to him. Morgana had been angry and he couldn't even fight back. He couldn't hurt Morgana, not more than he already had.

"Is he awake" A familiar voice asked? Mordred tried to keep his breathing slow and even.

"It would be almost impossible" Gaius responded. "He nearly died. The magic used on him was the worst of kinds. You're lucky you got to him in time." The sound of shuffling entered his ears. "Merlin when are you going to tell me what happened?" Gaius asked from right next to him. Hands touched his bandages checking his injuries.

"I already told you" Merlin said in a curt tone.

"Merlin I know when something's wrong. You are hiding something. Don't worry I won't ask" Gaius rushed, most likely because of one of Merlin's glares. Mordred almost smiled. "You wouldn't hide it if it was important." Merlin must have nodded. "Just know you can talk to me about anything" Gaius told him lightly.

Merlin sighed. Mordred could picture the way his face would scrunch and his eyebrows crease. It was something he would never see again. "You know dint you?" Merlin asked. It sounded more like a statement that a question.

"I do not know what you speak of" Gaius said lightly.

"Please Gaius tell me what you think" Merlin asked, desperate.

"You haven't been able to take your eyes off him" Gaius commented. "You've been hovering all night. You aren't even this bad when Lancelot was in here, not even with Arthur. You hated Mordred. I thought nothing could change that but something did."

"Did you know how he felt?" Merlin asked. Mordred felt himself go into a panic. Merlin had heard him! He was there!"

"I may be old but I've been around" Gaius chuckled. "I've seen love so many times. Even I was in love. Yes I did see the way he looked at you. He cared for you even when you openly despised him. He had that look that you only see from a broken heart."

"A broken heart?" Merlin asked.

"Yes Merlin" Gaius said firmly. "The one he cared for hated him. Can you imagine what it was like, to walk the halls seeing the man you love only to get glares and mistrust in return?"

"But how can I trust him?" Merlin asked, sounding more distressed than angry. "His destiny…" Merlin sighed.

"Seeing the future is not knowing it" Gaius reminded. "If you truly believed he couldn't change than you would have let him die."

"Kilgharrah is going to kill me" Merlin sighed.

"Even a dragon can be wrong" Gaius reminded. "Follow your instincts Merlin. They have brought you this far."

"My instincts have been wrong before…" Merlin cut off.

"Morgana was not your fault."

"If I had just done what Kilgharrah said than Camelot would be fine."

"And Morgana would be dead. Merlin, I know I have told you to head the warnings of the great dragon but this time I must disagree. You were saved by this man. If you had let him die all those years ago like the dragon said than Arthur could be dead."

Mordred's mind was abuzz. That was why Merlin had almost let him be caught. A dragon told him to. But he hadn't. He'd listened to his own thoughts instead of a dragon's.

"I don't know how to feel" Merlin sighed. "I never thought I could love again… Not after Freya."

"You will always love her" Gaius said. "But that does not mean you can't love again."

"What should I do?"

"I can't make that decision. You must decide your own fate." The older man said. Merlin cave a curt laugh.

"That's the first time I ever was told that" Merlin chuckled.

"You're life isn't all laid out for you" Gaius promised. "You can make your own choices." The room fell silent for what felt like hours.

"I think I've made my decision." Merlin said.

"I think I'll step out then" The old man said a slime in his voice. Mordred heard the door shut and a new set of footsteps approach.

"I know you're awake" Merlin said without emotion. Mordred jumped. He opened his eyes out of instinct but saw nothing.

"What have you chosen?" Mordred asked. Merlin didn't say a word. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly on Mordred's.

"I want to trust you" he said almost silently. "I want to give you a chance."

* * *

Thank you for reading **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

So this was going to be a one chapter fic but I decided to write a second chapter. I dont know if i will continue this or not but after i wrote this i decided i wanted to put it in. Please Review. Tell me if i should continue.

* * *

Mordred awoke to the sound of an argument. "Merlin what do you mean you 'just found him in the woods'" Arthur growled. You keep saying the same things. You won't tell me why you or Mordred were out there but claim Morgana did this to him. How do you know it was her if you weren't there when it happened?"

"Arthur you dollop-head just listen." merlin grumbled.

"I told him" Mordred interrupted. "I told him it was Morgana when I woke up earlier." He could feel Merlin scowling. _"What story did you tell him?" _Mordred mentally asked Merlin.

_"Not anything really, just that I found you in the forest and that Morgana did it."_ Merlin said.

"Why were you outside the walls?" Arthur asked. Mordred sighed.

"I'm a druid Arthur. I've spent my entire life living with nature. I've been busy the last few days and needed some time to myself. The forest relaxes me. I know it was late but I left before the sun went down and lost track of time. I was on my way back when I ran into Morgana." It made Merlin uncomfortable that Mordred was such a good liar.

"You should have told someone you were going" Arthur scolded.

"I mean no disrespect sire but I didn't want to have someone come with me. We are at war and people fear the forest. I needed this time for myself. Unfortunately it appears I made a bad choice in the matter." Arthur seamed to remember his knight was badly injured, crippled and blind.

"I'll let you rest" Arthur said. "I'm leaving Merlin to help you for the next few days." He paused. "I have seen what injury can do to a knight. I've seen great men lose themselves because they lost the ability to fight. Do not go down that road. If you ever need to… talk… I'll be here for you."

"Sire are you offering to talk about feelings?" Mordred asked in a teasing tone normally reserved for Merlin. Sure enough he heard the other boy trying to stifle a chuckle.

"You're right" Arthur said in a manly voice. "If you need to talk about feelings it's best to talk with a girl. Merlin will be the one to listen."

"Hey!" Merlin shouted. Mordred chuckled. This was good. As long as he kept himself distracted he wouldn't need to think about the things going through his mind. The door shut as the king left the room. "I will be here for you" Merlin said lightly, placing a hand on Mordred's shoulder. It was a kind gesture even if there was still some hesitance. Merlin did not trust him yet. He said he'd give them a try but it would take time. That Mordred knew.

"Thank you" Mordred said. Merlin began to stroke Mordred's hair, humming softly. It was soothing almost like a lullaby.

"What are you humming?" Mordred asked, yawning.

"It's a song my mother used to hum for me when I was sick." Merlin said, a smile in his voice. Mordred smiled back. He didn't want to admit how hard this was. He wanted so badly to look at Merlin, to see his beautiful smile or even a glare. But his world was black and he knew no magic could fix him, not when he was this far gone.

"What was she like?" Mordred asked.

"She was kind" Merlin started. "She loved me like any mother should. She was there for me when things got bad, when I couldn't control my magic. It was hard for me when I was young. I used to have nightmares that I killed everyone in my village because of my magic. It was terrifying. But when I woke she would hum and run her fingers through my hair and I would fall back to sleep." Merlin sighed.

"Tell me about your home" Mordred said, smiling in Merlin's general direction.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"I want to know why you're this way." Mordred said. Merlin removed his hand. "NO I didn't mean it in a bad way." Mordred stuttered out. "I just meant, you grew up alone and scared. I know that much but somehow you became Emrys. You selflessly fight for a kingdom that's laws state you should have been executed the moment you were born. You didn't even know the prophecy. You came to Camelot and fought. You're a good man. Not many people could go through what you did and stay kind."

"I think it was my mother" Merlin sighed, going back to petting Mordred. "She always made me know I was good. I thought myself evil for so long but she didn't believe that. I grew up having to hide what she called a gift. I didn't think it was a gift but she said it was beautiful. I used to grow flowers in our house. I was two years old and little yellow flowers kept popping up in our dirt floor. My mom had no idea how it was happening until one day she saw flower popping up wherever I crawled." Merlin chuckled. "She loved me. That's what kept me good."

"Tell me a story" Mordred said lightly.

"Only if you tell me one too" Merlin chuckled. Mordred frowned. He made it a point not to think about his past. It was too painful. But he nodded. If anyone would accept him it was Merlin. Most people wouldn't think it'd make sense, the one person who would accept you is the one that doesn't trust you. But Merlin didn't need to trust him to sympathies.

"What do you want to know?" Mordred asked, his voice rough from his screams.

"Where did you go after…Camelot?" He asked, feeling awkward.

"That's a long story" Mordred whispered. It was also a hard story to tell.

"You don't have to tell me" Merlin said sadly. Mordred shook his head.

"It's ok. I'll have to talk about it eventually." Mordred said. He paused thinking of where to begin. "After I got away I just ran. I don't know for how long. Days and nights shifted together. I didn't eat or drink, I just ran. Those first few weeks are blurry, I didn't have enough energy in me to understand where I was going. I was so angry. I blamed you. You almost let me die. It was irrational but I blamed you for my father's death." Mordred breathed in deeply. That was the first time he'd spoken about that out loud. "It wasn't until I collapsed in a river that I finally drank. I finally started to care of myself. I knew to survive I'd need to push aside the pain. It went well for a few months. I lived in a little cave up in the northern mountains. I hunted small animals and drank from a lake only meters from my cave.

But then bandits came through. They took refuge in my cave. I was so scared. I didn't use magic anymore. Every time I used it I thought of my father. IT didn't even cross my mind to escape using it. Instead I hid behind a bolder in the very back of the cave. They stayed for two days. I never moved once. When the finally left I decided I needed to move. I needed to go somewhere no one would ever find me. I spent the next year walking, just walking. I stayed away from towns. I never stayed in one place more than three nights. I drowned my sadness in rage. I wanted so bad to kill you." A whimper sounded in the back of his throat. "I'm sorry" Mordred whimpered.

It tore Merlin apart to see such a strong man reduced to a crying mess. "Shhh, it's ok" Merlin whispered, kissing the other boy on the cheek. Mordred grunted and continued talking. Merlin could tell he wasn't talking to him anymore. He was reliving it.

"A druid camp found me and took me in. They threw me out a few months later…"

"Why" Merlin asked shocked. "Druids are a kind people.

"I scared them" Mordred said lightly. "They felt my anger. It radiated off me with my magic. They feared I'd hurt the other children. I don't know why they'd think that though. I never spent a moment with the other children. I spent most of my days alone near the river. The day after they banished me I was picked up by some bandits. They were drunk from nearby town. They pushed me around. They were upset they hadn't gotten woman at the bar… They used me instead." Merlin gasped. Mordred just kept talking. "They must have liked it because they kept me. I lost it after the second time. I couldn't fight anymore. I didn't try to run. I let them drag me wherever they went. There were so many. I remember every part of them. It was the worst three years of my life.

"Three years" Merlin whispered. Mordred didn't seem to fell Merlin's hands shaking.

"But I got too old. I began looking more like a boy. I wasn't so soft and malleable anymore. I don't think I would have made it through that winter if I hadn't spent so many years on my own. I didn't have anything. They left me in the snow to die. They even took my clothes. They thought they could get a bit of money selling the cloth. I found shelter with some wild dogs. They could sense my desperation. I killed a dear and made my clothes from its fir. My father used to sell furs at markets. I knew how to properly clean and prepare them. When winter was over it was safe for me to leave the den and find civilization. I didn't need the warmth of the dogs to keep me from freezing to death.

When I found a town I must have looked feral because the residents acted frightened. Finally I spoke to someone who didn't just run away. They got me proper clothes and I stayed with them for a while. He and his wife were old. If they had been druids it would have been the young's job to take care of them. Those were happy times. I had a family again. I wasn't being abused or living with animals. I hadn't been that happy since before I came to Camelot." Mordred sighed and looked up at Merlin.

"Lay with me" he whispered into the darkness. Merlin frowned but nodded. Mordred's gray eyes still looked up at him. With a shock Merlin remembered he was blind. This was terrible.

"Ok" Merlin said softly. He lay next to Mordred who rested his head on Merlin's chest. Merlin found his arms automatically circle the druid. "Tell me more" he said softly. He wanted to hear about something happy in Mordred's life. Mordred sniffled into Marlins shirt and began to speak again.

"I stayed with them until a sickness hit. I tried to save them. Everyone in the town was dying. I thought I could save them with my magic. I healed them but it was still Uther's land. They called me a monster. I didn't know until it was too late. The town came for me but I ran. I saw my pyre as I escaped the town. I traveled alone again, mourning the loss of more people I cared for. I was ambushed a few months later, captured by slave traders. They dragged me and several others south. They tried to sell us. The others sold. The men were strong and the women pretty. No one wanted me. They saw me for what I was, broken. I would have been no use as a slave. I had nothing left in me. I begged them to kill me. I wanted it to end but they didn't want to lose possible profit. They decided if they couldn't sell me they could use me." Mordred shuttered. "I thought they meant the way I was used when I was younger. I thank the gods they didn't but maybe if they did I would have found the courage to end it, to finally die.

I lived though. I worked with them. I think I lost who I was. I didn't see people any more. I saw the prisoners as things, nothing more." The shame in his voice was evident. "That changed though… when you came. I knew the two of you the moment I saw you. I saved you and gave you food. Arthur reminded me of the person I wanted to be and the person who I never wanted to become. I hate myself that I allowed myself to become the thing that I hated the most. When I was knighted I felt like I had a purpose again. I wasn't just someone's property. I was Mordred. I was free. It hurt me the way you looked at me. It hurt me even more when my feeling began to change.

I hated that I fell for you. But I couldn't help it. Your smile is more beautiful than any sunrise. You lips looked so soft. Your eyes were a blue as the sky and shone like the crystals in the cave of magic. But even more so you were brave, honorable, selfless and funny. You truly were the Emrys of legend." Mordred stopped and closed his eyes.

"I had no idea" Merlin gasped. Mordred finally noticed the other body shaking. He couldn't hear it but he realized Merlin was crying.

"Don't cry" Mordred said softly, placing his hand on Merlin's cheek. A smiled wiping away the tears. Everything turned out ok." Merlin tensed up.

"Everything did not turn out ok" he growled. "You're blind and burnt because of me. I caused you so much pain. I ruined your life."

"You did not cause morgana" Mordred said sternly, remembering the conversation Merlin and Gaius had had not long ago.

"I should have stepped in" Merlin cried. "I just watched as she hit you with spell after spell. Could have saved you."

"Not without revealing yourself" Mordred stated. "Not without putting Camelot in danger. You didn't hurt me Merlin you saved me. IF you hadn't been there I would have died. She would have done what she did ether way."

"I think you should rest" Merlin sighed "I'll stay if you want.

"That would be nice" Mordred mumbled. I am tired." They lay for a few minutes before Mordred spoke again. "I know there's nothing I can say to stop you from blaming yourself but I want you to know I forgive you. I forgive you for nearly letting me die. You didn't cause what happened after that but if you had I'd forgive that too. You're a good man Merlin. Never forget that."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter took a turn to somthing i diddnt plan for. I dont know if i like it yet but decided to keep it. I apoligise for any errors in spelling or gramer. Please review :)

* * *

"I want him found" Morgana screamed into dungeon like room. The three men facing her jumped. Morgana stalked to the large black thro

ne in the center of the room. Along the walls stood mostly empty cells. There were only two that had occupants who were cowering at the sight of her.

"My lady" one of the braver men asked? Morgana whipped her head at him. The madness in her eyes was far more than they had ever seen. "I have been betrayed" She hissed her voice dark and filled with power. "Emrys has taken the last one I cared for. He shall pay." The man bowed and backed away. "Emrys is within the walls of Camelot." The men shared a look at each other. "I want him found and brought to me."

"My Lady what is your plan" the same man asked. They all wore dark tattered robes as if they had been wearing them since before the purge.

"I will find him and pull him to me."

"Yes my lady but how do you plan on doing this." The man said quietly. He let out an agonizing scream that bounced off the walls. The echo sounded even after he had fallen silent. His body was still but his chest still moved.

"Graymon, I need you to find me something." A second man rushed before her and bowed. Now that he stood more in the light it could be seen that his cloak was a dark green faded to a black-green. There were blue symbols hidden in the folds. They once would have sparkled with golden and blue color but today they were faded to the point of unrecognition.

"What is it you wish for my lady?" He asked in a voice more confident than he felt.

"I need a fremm" She growled. Both conscious men froze.

"A fremm, my lady?" Graymon stuttered. Morgana nodded. "I will find one" He said.

"I need it before the next sunrise." She hissed.

"But my lady" The man exclaimed. "They are legend. There are only a handful that remain and can only be found in the northern mountains. Even with magic it would take me days to reach the top. Even then they hide in the dark caverns. There are thousands of endless tunnels. Please my lady I need more time." He expected pain to come but there was none.

"I shall not kill you today" Morgana said darkly. "Simply because you are most qualified for this mission." She grabbed a small bundle from one of her pockets and tossed it at the man. "This amulet contains the venom of a fremm. It will lead you to their domain." The man nodded.

"I will leave immediately" he hurried. "I will be back by your appointed time. Then he rushed out of the room, scared to face her wrath. He had no idea how she came to obtain such an artifact. Even the hie priestesses of old feared the Fremm. "They were nearly wiped out hundreds of years before the purge. Thousands had died in the task. The fremm were a snakelike creature with eyes black as death. A single drop of venom on the skin of a sorcerer caused immediate death. Looking into its eyes paralyzed you. It took days to be able to move again but if you were close enough to look into its eyes you stood no chance.

Back in the dark chamber Morgana summoned the last man forward. "You shall go to Camelot. Spend the next day searching the lower town. Make yourself scarce and if you wish to live you will leave before the fremm is released.

/

Merlin paced back and forth in Arthur's chambers. He couldn't think straight. Everything inside him was screaming. He was being pulled in two different directions. His destiny tells him ha can't be with Mordred. If Mordred lived Arthur would die. But then there's that part of him that reminds him Mordred has only ever been loyal to Arthur. He never showed any sign of deceit. The one thing that made Merlin truly doubt him was his close relationship to Morgana. But now that was gone. The chances that this was a trick were slim to none.

How would he even kill Arthur now that he was blind? Even with his Magic he couldn't see. Merlin sighed. He's always found Mordred cute. He had that beautiful black air and piercing blue eyes. His skin seamed to glow in the sunlight and his smile was breathtaking. But that was all gone now, except for the smile.

"Merlin" Arthur sighed walking into the room. "What are you doing?" He sounded exasperated.

"Room's clean, stables mucked out, armor polished and put away, Clothes clean and your speech for next week is written." He said gesturing absentmindedly with his hands. Arthur looked surprised. It was just past noon. How did Merlin finish this fast? He didn't know how the majority of it was done by magic.

"You shouldn't be getting other servants to do your work" Arthur grumbled.

"I did it myself" Merlin shot back, pacing even faster.

"Calm down Merlin" Arthur ordered grabbing Merlin by the shoulder. The fire in the fireplace reared up, shooting sparks across the room. Arthur jumped in surprise. The warlock cursed himself. His magic was unstable. He was too emotional. "Is this about Mordred" Arthur sighed, turning his attention back to the boy. Merlin paused before moving again. He gave no answer. "I thought you hated him" Arthur said.

"Hate is a strong word Arthur" Merlin mumbled.

"But you dislike him."

"Yes" Merlin nodded. But he didn't know if that was true anymore.

"Is this about Morgana?" Arthur asked. "I understand if you're scared. She got close enough to harm a knight but I promise she will not enter the walls."

"She has before" Merlin shot back. Arthur flinched back. He'd hit a soft spot. Arthur was shocked Merlin would use that. It was true but it still hurt. It made him feel unadiquit as a ruler.

"Are you going to just pace the entire day?" Arthur asked. Merlin frowned and stopped. But Arthur could see the twitching in the man's fingers and legs. "Wait didn't I tell you to stay with Mordred?"

"He's sleeping. Gaius gave him something. He'll be asleep till night. He told me to help you. I guess he didn't like the idea of me pacing Gaius's quarters." It was true in a way. Mordred knew Merlin was going through a lot. When he found out he'd be asleep he didn't want Merlin to sit and do nothing. He needed to stay active doing something. If not he was bound to explode and with how strong his magic was Mordred feared for the castle.

"Then I suggest you find something else to do because you can't stay here" Arthur told him. "I won't have you distracting with your annoying tendencies." Merlin left the room immediately. When the door closed Arthur sighed. He'd wanted to talk to Merlin. He needed to know what he thought about Morgana being so close. He'd never admit it but the boy always seemed to know what was going on. He was smarter than he looked but that wasn't much of a feat. He'd planned on going to Gaius's rooms and speak to him but now he that he saw Merlin he knew he couldn't. Something was going on with him. He was more stressed than Arthur had seen him in years. He couldn't unload his baggage onto him.

Arthur really did wish he could help but he wasn't good with feelings. Surprisingly his answer came walking through his doors at that moment. "Gwen" He smiled, walking to her to embrace.

"Arthur is everything alright." She asked. She knew him better than anyone else besides Merlin and could pick out his emotions even hid so far beneath his kingly mask.

"I have a lot on my mind" He said releasing her from their embrace.

"Morgana?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Arthur nodded.

"But I don't wish to speak about it now." He told her taking her hand. She rose an eyebrow at him. "I actually have a favor to ask." Gwen looked surprised and worried. "There is something going on with Merlin. I want you to go talk to him, try and help."

"That's not a normal request" she said. Arthur nodded again.

"I haven't seen him this nerves in years. I wish I could help but…" He trailed off.

"You're not good with girly emotions" Gwen finished. They both chuckled.

"Yes" Arthur said.

/

Merlin finally broke. He needed to talk to someone but the only people to talk to were bias. Gaius wanted him to give Mordred a chance and the great Dragon never wavered on his view on Mordred. In the end he decided a good argument would help him calm down. So he mounted his horse, glancing around to make sure no one was there and took off. He took a lesser known entrance to the city so he wouldn't be seen.

Gwen watched him go with a worried look. She needed to get him back. The woods were dangerous. The smart thing would to go to one of the nights but by the time she found someone Merlin would be too far into the woods. Very few of the knights would be willing to track Merlin. So she as well took off on her own horse. She could see the shape of Merlin's horse far off on the path but she should be able to catch up. She kicked her house and it moved to a gallop. She was thankful she'd worn her least poufy dress. It made riding much easier. She doubted she could go a kilometer with one of her "Queen Dresses" on. Her steed was fast but Merlin's was just as quick. For a moment she wondered where he would be going this fast. He couldn't just be escaping the castle. He wasn't wandering but rushing to a location.

Ten minutes later she found Merlin's horse tied to a tree. She glanced around. "Where'd you go" She whispered. There air felt thick. There was a sense of foreboding everywhere. Maybe she shouldn't have come. But now it was too late so she began to walk. A few paces into the tree's she spotted a clearing. As she got closer it was obvious Merlin was in the center. She stopped at tree line. What was he doing just standing there?

Merlin took three more deep breaths. He could turn back now. Maybe facing the great dragon was not such a good idea. He was acting impulsive. His wild magic proved that. But he needed to talk and there was no one else. Raising his head to the sky he shouted in the tongue of his Kin. Gwen backed up in shock as Merlin belted an almost animistic sound. She watched as Merlin fell silent once more. He just stood there, completely still. This was getting odd. She knew her friend was a bit of an oddball but only someone off their rocker would scream at the sky in the middle of a forest. Her thought was cast off though when a Dragon too familiar for her liking landed in the forest in front of Merlin. She went to shout but stopped. Merlin wasn't running. What the heck was he doing.

"What is your need young warlock?" The dragon asked with a booming voice. His scales shined in the light, casting glimmering reflections on the trees and grass. "It must be urgent for you to have risked calling me in the daylight."

Merlin sighed and shifted nervously. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and looked up at the Dragon. "Morgana has attacked one of the knights of Camelot" Merlin told him, standing tall, with his back straight. He tried to put as much authority into his voice as he could. The dragon seemed surprised but not shocked.

"But what is so urgent for you to call at this time of day?"

"She attacked Mordred" He said, his eye's not wavering from the dragons. Gwen shock and fear turned to confusion. The beast looked more surprised than he should. What was so special about Mordred?

"Did he survive?" he asked, urgency in his tone.

"I save him" Merlin shouted. "He would have died if I hadn't healed him. Grew let out a muffled scream as the dragon threw his head to the sky in a loud roar.

"You saved the druid" He growled. "You have made this mistake too many times Merlin. You did not head my warning about morgana and I was proven right. I warned you many years ago the druid boy must die for Arthur you're destiny to be achieved. This is an outrage!"

"He's not the kind of person you think he is" Merlin growled, his voice taking on a dragon like quality. The dragon lord in him barred his fangs ready for a fight. The dragon stilled, a look passing in his eyes.

"Do you have feelings for the boy?" He asked. Merlin fell silent. "Do not let your feelings blind you young warlock. Mordred shall be the death of Arthur. You yourself saw the future.

"But that future can never come!" Merlin shouted. "The Mordred I saw was not the blind deformed one that now lays in Gaius's quarters. The dragon gave Merlin a long look.

"I will not condone what you have done Merlin but you must know all that follows will be of your doing." The best rose to its full height and flapped his wings. He took to the skies not looking back.

Mordred screamed and three of the trees burst into flames. "The first time he doesn't speak in riddles and he says this" He growled. He glared at the ground witch exploded into dust. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair. It had helped. It really had. His magic was receding allowing him to think clearer. With a wave of his hand everything repaired itself. He glanced to in the direction of his horse thinking how his life was going to be even more complicated than before.


End file.
